The primary objective is to evaluate the long term safety and efficacy of LJP394 in patients with a prior history of active lupus renal disease. LJP394-90-11 is an open-label, multicenter, long-term continuation trial of patients with SLE who previously participated in the 394-90-05 trial. The trial begins with an eight week off treatment period includes week of last visit in 05 trial. This is followed by a 12 week on treatment period of weekly intravenous dosing of LJP394. This 20 week cycle repeats 2.5 times for a total duration of 47 weeks. There are approximately 40 centers participating. We have three patients to enroll.